Harry PotterThe New Headmaster
by Dunny89
Summary: Harry Potter followed Hagrid behind the train yards to hear some very important news. James Potters off to Hogwarts for the first time.


Fan Fiction

Fan Fiction

James Potter- The new Headmaster

As James jumped through the wall leading to platform 9 and ¾ he felt more nervous than he had ever felt before. His father Harry, and mother Ginny jumped through the portal after him. He asked them "Dad, is the sorting hat as cruel and awful as they say it is?" Harry replied "of course it isn't -Who's saying that its awful?" "No one in particular." "Hey look its Hagrid," said Ginny abruptly trying to change the subject." Hello Potters" said Hagrid in his low cheerful voice." Harry may I have a word with you- James, good luck on your first day of school. I know you're going to enjoy it." "Thank you," replied James. Hagrid led Harry to the front of the Hogwarts Express. "Harry, as you know the job of Headmaster at Hogwarts has changed many times between now and Dumbledore's time. Currently the position of Headmaster is available." "What are you trying to tell me Hagrid?"Asked Harry. "Harry, the board members and I would like to offer you the position of Headmaster at Hogwarts".

Back on the platform Ginny and James where waiting anxiously to hear what Harry had to say. Harry returned with a giant smile on his face. "Guess what," Harry said. "What" said Ginny and James in unison? "Hagrid just offered me the job as Headmaster," said Harry joyfully. "We leave for Hogwarts tonight, if we decide to go." "What do you mean we" said Ginny. "We have to move into the school." replied Harry.

As they waved good bye to James on the train, Harry ran up to the window. "James this train ride may be the most important moment in your life. Here you may meet your best friends and your enemies. Anyway, good luck son- we will most likely see you tonight if your mother agrees to our move." Harry stepped back off the platform and waved goodbye to his son. With a loud whistle and a puff of smoke James Potter was on his way to Hogwarts.

The train wove its wave through the beautiful country side of England. James sat down in a cabin filled with some familiar faces, Neville Longbottom Jnr and his God brother, Matthew Wiesley son of George Wiesley. "Hello chappy" said Matthew in his unusually high pitched voice. "How's life at the Potter house?" he asked. "Fine thanks Matt." replied James. "James, is it true that your father is going to be the new headmaster?" asked Neville. "Well, Hagrid offered him the job back on the platform but I don't know if he'll take it or not" replied James. "Because if he takes it he'll be working with our father" said Neville, as he pointed to his twin sister who was now standing in the doorway. "It's time for us to get changed into our robes" Gloria said.

As James stepped off the platform in his brand new robes he looked around the lake. On the other side he could see Hogwarts and its Quiddich Field, the Forbidden Forest and Hagrid's hut. James saw Hagrid's hand waving to him so he walked over to the big man. "What's wrong Hagrid?" asked James. " I want you to know that if you need anything whilst you're here, just come down to my hut and we'll have a chat- ok?." Hagrid said in a caring tone. "Thanks Hagrid" replied James.

James stepped through the front doors of the school and was overwhelmed with the beauty of it, the high ceilings and the grand staircases. He was lead into the great hall by Professor Magounagal who was teaching at the school when his father was there. As he entered the great hall, he stared with his mouth wide open around the room and over the teacher's table. As his eyes passed the teacher's tabl, they quickly turned back to it. James spotted Harry sitting in the Headmasters chair. James went through a wide range of emotions. First, he was a little embarrassed as he walked through the house tables to the first year chairs,secondly he felt proud to be Harry's son. Professor Longbottom brought out the sorting hat and placed it on a stool. Professor Magounagal read out the names of the first years one by one. James' friend Neville was sorted into Griffindor. "James Potter" read Professor Magounagal. James walked carefully up through the dead quite crowd of first years. He could hear people whispering to others "Is that Harry's son?" James sat down on the stool and the hat was placed on his head by Professor Longbottom. "Oh dear what do we have here. Not another, Potter. I see great things for this young one. Perhaps, GRIFFINDOR!" The Griffindor table erupted in a wave of applause. James turned towards his father and Harry winked at him. James took his seat next to Neville and was pleased that the hat made the right choice.

James, Neville and Matthew were lead up the moving stairs to the Griffindor common room by the prefects. One of the prefects dropped behind to talk to James. "Hello Potter, I'm Rupert Flume but most of the house call me Drop. Your fath… I mean the Headmaster wishes to speak with you in his office immediately after you get settled into your bunks. Harry and the other first year boys were led up the stairs to the boys sleeping quarters by Drop. Harry laid down in his bed face up and read something on the roof of his bed. "Harry Potter was here." He read aloud. "What's that," queried Neville. "Don't worry," said James with a massive grin on his face.

James went downstairs to the common room and asked drop to take him to his father's office. Of course he addressed him as Headmaster though. Drop led James to the Gargoyle guarding the entrance to Harrys office. Along the way Drop showed James the main features of Hogwarts such as the Quiddich field and Hagrid's hut through a window. "James do you know what your father would choose as a password?" asked Drop. "I know his computer's password is Ginny Potter, why do you ask?" said James. "Here we are," said Drop obviously. Drop cleared his throat. "Ginny Potter" he said aloud to the Gargoyle. The gargoyle shook his head denying entry to Harry's office. "Any other ideas?" Asked James. "James Potter" said Drop aloud. The Gargoyle nodded its head and turned around to reveal a flight of stairs. "See you later James," said Drop as he walked back in the direction of the common room. James climbed the stairs and opened the door to Harry's office. He was greeted with two big hugs from Albus and Lily his two younger siblings. "You wanted to see me, Professor," said James sarcastically. "Follow me please," replied Harry. Harry led James to the Quiddich field and made sure that all students were out of earshot. James noticed that Harry was carrying a small bag. "What's in the bag?" Asked James. Harry pulled out a small brown package and gave it to James. James opened it enthusiastically. He held his newly required gift which looked like a cloak in front of him. "What is it," asked James. "It's an invisibility cloak," replied Harry. "Its my way of saying congratulations for being selected into Hogwarts," said Harry. "Good bye son, enjoy the rest of your day" said Harry. As Harry stood there watching his son from behind as he walked back to the Griffindor common room, he wondered, what was to come from James Potter.


End file.
